Freedom ( Ind )
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Tinggal di panti asuhan bukanlah hal yang mudah maupun menyenangkan. Namun aku harus menjadi kuat untuk memenuhi janjiku kepada seseorang yang sangat penting untukku. Terlebih ketika keluarga barunya sangat mempertahankan dirinya karena 'sesuatu'. ( characters : Saki Giichi & Hayama Takumi , Rat M untuk amannya , Freedom ( Eng ) Freedom ( Ind ) )
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Freedom** ( Ind )  
Chapter : 1  
Fandom: Takumi-kun Series  
Desc : Gotoh Shinobu & Kazumi Ohya  
Characters : Saki Giichi & Hayama Takumi  
Rat: M ( untuk aman )  
Genre : Hurt & Comfort / Romance  
**A/N :** Cerita yang digunakan sama dengan 'Freedom-Eng' atau dengan kata lain di 'terjemahkan' ulang. Inti cerita tetap sama walau penggunaan kalimat berbeda. Untuk masalah CR atau CopyRight tidak perlu khawatir karena 'author'nya sama XP

**Pov : Saki Giichi **

**-00START00-**

Tidaklah mudah untuk hidup tanpa dukungan dari mereka yang seharusnya berada disisimu, mendukung ataupun menyemangati, ketika kamu jatuh ataupun menghadapi banyak masalah. Adanya kemungkinan untuk membawamu dalam kematian jika kamu tidak kuat. Cepat menyerah, tidak memikirkan konsekuensi dan kehidupan dimasa yang akan datang, menjadi salah satu alasan bagi seseorang mengakhiri kehidupannya dengan jalan cepat. Teman-temanku lebih memilih cara tersebut dari pada mencoba untuk mengerti, dan mempelajari cara untuk mengubah kehidupan mereka.

Beruntung aku dapat menghadapi seluruh masalah dengan bantuan pengalaman yang sudah kualami. Tidak jarang masalah yang kuhadapi ini terasa sangat berat dan menyakitkan. Tidak jarang perasaan 'menyerah' datang dalam pikiranku, namun aku harus tetap bertahan untuk memenuhi janjiku. Dia adalah adik, sahabat, dan yang terpenting...

DIa adalah seseorang yang berarti untukku...

**-0000-**

Lahir tanpa mengetahui keberadaan orangtua dan hidup selama 6 tahun dengan bergantung dari sumbangan seseorang, adalah sebuah kenyataan yang begitu pahit untukku. Tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan dengan Takahashi-san, sebagai seorang 'ibu' untukku. Beliau yang menemukan diriku ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggalkanku dalam sebuah kotak didepan pintu panti asuhan dengan sebuah surat dan uang.

'_Anak ini sangat murni dan tidak seharusnya tiinggal bersama dengan kam. Kami yang tinggal didalam kejamnya dunia, tidak dapat memberikan apapun untuk dirinya. Tolong rawat dirinya dengan sedikit uang ini. Uang ini adalah seluruh tabungan yang kami punya sebelum memasuki lingkungan buruk. Tolong katakan pada dirinya untuk melupakan dan membenci kami...dan tolong panggil dirinya, Giichi...' _

Di hari ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh, Takahashi-san menceritakan rahasia kelahiranku ini. Aku mulai membenci, ingin bertemu dan membunuh mereka. Tetapi Takahashi-san mengatakan bahwa aku harus mencintai dan memaafkan mereka.

"Giichi, mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu dipanti asuhan ini jika mereka tidak menyayangimu. Bahkan mereka meninggalkan sedikit uang didalam surat mereka...," Takahashi meletakan tangan kirinya pada pundak kecilku. "... bukan hal yang mudah untuk hidup didalam kerasnya dunia seperti dalam cerita-cerita yang sudah kamu baca. Kamu harus mengerti dan tidak jarang kamu harus meilih dengan merelakan dirimu jika pilihan tersebut adalah pilihan yang terbaik."

Seluruh kalimat dan penjelasan Takahashi-san terdengar membingungkan dengan pikiranku yang masih begitu dangkal. Tetapi Takahashi-san selalu mengingatkan diriku untuk tetap belajar dan mengerti dari pengalaman orang lain. Teman-temanku yang keadaannya sama dengan diriku, dengan kebaikan Takahashi-san, rasa benci perlahan menghilang seiring memulai kehidupan baru mereka.

Masa pengadopsian menjadi sebuah kesenangan yang bercampur dengan rasa takut. Kesenangan untuk mempunyai 'orang tua', namun menjadi sebuah rasa takut jika 'orangtua' tersebut tidak menyayangimu sepenuhnya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan 'orang tua' tersebut menunjukan rasa 'baiknya' di awal waktu namun akan membuangmu jika mereka sudah merasa bosan.

Aku mengatakan demikan atas pengalaman yang aku lihat maupun aku dengar secara langsung. Tidak jarang dari mereka yang sudah diadopsi, kembali ke panti asuhan tanpa memberitahu 'orang tua' asuhnya. Mereka lebih memilih untuk tinggal di panti asuhan dari pada tinggal di kehidupan barunya.

Di hari ulangtahunku yang ke sembilan, Takahashi-san mengundangku ke dalam ruangannya dan memperkenalkan diriku pada seorang anak baru. Takahashi-san 'menemukan' dirinya ketika dia berbelanja dengan beberapa pengurus lainnya. Dia terlihat lusuh ketika Takahashi-san bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Giichi, kamu mau jadi temannya Takumi, kan? Walaupun umurnya sama dengan dirimu, tolong perhatikan dan ajarkan dirinya sebagai yang lebih 'tua'."

Tinggi Takumi sama dengan diriku. Wajahnya terlihat manis dengan kedua mata besarnya yang berwarna hitam dan rambutnya yang berwarna coklkat. Ketika aku mencoba untuk bersalaman dengan dirinya, wajahnya terlihat bingung lalu menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh Takahashi-san. Senyuman terukir diwajah Takahashi-san seiring dirinya menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada Takumi. Merasa cukup aman, tangan kecil Takumi dapat kuraih dan membawa dirinya untuk bermain ditaman utama.

Pertemanan kami menjadi lebih dekat hanya dalam waktu singkat. Bagiku, Takumi terlihat seperti adik dari pada seorang teman. Kami selalu melakukan aktivitas bersama ketika waktu makan, bermain ataupun membantu pengasuh lainnya ketika mereka tidak dapat mengurus anak-anak lainnya. Melihat lebar senyumannya, membuatku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melindungi senyumannya itu dan tidak akan membuatnya menangis seperti dulu.

Setelah dua tahun berlalu, aku mulai mengerti dengan perasaan 'melepaskan' sesuatu yang berharga tanpa dapat melakukan tindakan apapun. Sebuah pasangan baru datang ke panti asuhan dan memberikan sebuah surat pengadopsian. Mereka datang untuk mengadopsi Takumi sebagai anak mereka. Ketika Takahashi menginformasikan berita tersebut, beliau mengijinkan kami untuk kembali ke kamar kami dan perlahan kedua wajah kami mulai dipenuhi air mata seiring kami saling berpelukan.

"Gii...," Takumi menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiriku. "Aku tidak mau diadopsi, Gii. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan dirimu... Tolong, Gii... aku tidak mau..."

Keheningan diantara kami dan kupeluk erat dirinya sebagai ganti jawaban untuk dirinya. Aku ingin menyembunyikan dirinya sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menyentuhnya. Tetapi, aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Aku tidak mempunyai kuasa dan wewenang untuk melakukan itu.

Kulepaskan pelukanku, menghapus airmatanya lalu menatap lurus kedua mata hitamnya. "Dengar, Takumi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku tidak dapat menolongmu...," perlahan kedua mataku terasa berat dan airmata mulai membasahi wajahku. "... tolong maafkan aku, Takumi.. Ah, kamu dapat membenciku bahkan melupakan diriku jika kamu mau.. Tetapi aku ingin kamu tahu, kalau aku sangat menyayangi dirimu. Aku ingin selalu bersama dengan dirimu, membantumu disetiap kamu membutuhkan bantuan, namun... aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk masalah ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Takumi..."

Aku menundukkan tubuhku sedalam-dalamnya hingga Takumi tidak dapat menatap langsung wajahku.

"G-gii... tolong angkat wajahmu... Ma-maafkan aku, Gii... Kamu jangan menangis untukku... " Kedua tangan Takumi menyentuh wajahku, menghapus air mataku lalu kami kembali berpelukan dan menangis bersama. "Aku juga sayang dirimu, Giichi... Tidak mungkin aku membencimu... Tetapi, Gii, boleh aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?"

Aku mengangguk seiring menghapus air mataku. "Apa itu, Takumi?"

Takumi meraih kedua tanganku lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Gii, berjanjilah kalau kita akan bertemu kembali dan tinggal bersama seperti saat ini... Tidak perduli dengan bagaimaan keadaan kita dimasa depan, kita harus tetap bersama... Janji?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu mengkaitkan jari kelingking tangan kananku dengan jari kelingkingnya. "Aku berjanji, Takumi..." Kami kembali berpelukan dan menangis bersama hingga lelah bersama... dan tidak lama kemudian orang tua baru Takumi datang untuk membawanya pergi.

**-9 tahun kemudian-**** 20th **

Siang ini aku sudah berjanji dengan ibuku untuk membelikan sebuah kue disebuah toko kesukaannya. Ketika supir sibuk memarkirkan mobil hitam ini, kusadari adanya seseorang yang berdiri didepan toko, kedua matanya tertuju pada setumpukan kue dihadapannya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Dari penampilannya, aku menduga bahwa dia mampu untuk membelinya walau hanya sepotong saja.

_'Namun, mengapa dia tidak membelinya...?'_

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari mobil hitamku dengan sebuah dompet coklat ditanganku lalu berjalan perlahan menuju toko. Pandanganku masih tertuju pada anak tersebut walau diriku sudah berada didalam toko. Penasaran, kucoba mengikuti arah pandangannya lalu membeli 2 kue tambahan. Satu untuk dirinya dan satu untuk diriku.

Sejalannya waktu, kurasakan detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Perasaan membiungungkan yang bercampur dengan rasa senang. Menunggu pelayan toko menyiapkan pesananku, pandanganku kembali tertuju pada anak tersebut.

Tubuhnya terlihat sangat kurus dengan kaus hitam dan celana jeansnya. Mata besar dan rambut hitam membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang anak remaja. "Mungkin dia lebih muda dariku... anak pelajar SMA?."

Pandanganku teralihkan ketika pelayan toko datang dengan sebuah kotak besar dan sebungkus plastik yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Setelah membayar, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar, berdiri disisinya sebelum kembali masuk kedalam mobilku.

"Bawa ini," kuberikan bungkusan plastik ditanganku ini namun dia menggeleng cepat dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak meletakan sesuatu ataupun racun pada kue ini... Kamu... mau kue coklat itu, bukan? Ambilah.."

Raut wajahnya terlihat ragu namun aku kembali lagi meyakinkan dirinya hingga akhirnya tangan kurusnya mulai meraih bungkusan putih ini dan bergumam...

"Gii..."

"Eh...?"

Belum sempat aku membalas dan mempertanyakan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita datang, memanggil namanya dengan nada tinggi yang cukup membuat tubuhnya terhentak takut. Langsung saja dia mengembalikan kantung plastik yang baru kuberikan kepada dirinya, lalu membelakangi arah pandanganku kepadanya.

"...mi! Apa yang kamu lakukan!," wanita yang terlihat seperti ibunya, datang menghampirinya lalu meraih tangannya dengan rasa kesal. Tangan kirinya dia letakan diatas kepala anaknya, memaksanya untuk menundukkan tubuhnya sebagai rasa permintaan maaf. "Maaf untuk tindakan anakku ini. Dia terkena penyakit pada pola pikir dan sikapnya, sehingga dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya..."

"Ti-tidak apa...," jawabku langsung. "Lagipula, ini kesalahanku yang sudah..."

Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku, ibu tersebut kembali lagi menundukan kepalanya sebelum menarik kasar tangan anak laki-lakinya menuju pemberhentian bus. Seluruh kejadian yang begitu cepat, membuatku terdiam dan kembali berfikir, "...mengapa anak tersebut terus menatapku.. dengan wajah sedih dan kecewa?"

Tidak ingin berfikir lebih jauh, kulangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju parkiran mobil. Namun langkahku kembali tertahan ketika kudengar teriakan ibu tersebut kepada anaknya, yang membuatku kembali terfokus kepada mereka berdua.

_Aku semakin menyadari bahwa sudah seharusnya aku tetap fokus kepada mereka berdua... karena percakapan yang aku dengar... _

"...kalau kamu melakukan itu lagi, aku akan mengusirmu dari rumah kami, Takumi! Apa kamu mengerti?!," seru ibu tersebut sebelum mereka masuk kedalam bus.

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat seiring bus yang mereka gunakan berjalan menjauhi posisiku. Kejadian begitu cepat hanya membuat tubuhku terdiam membatu, namun arah pandanganku tetap tertuju pada anak laki-laki tersebut dan berkata...

"Ta-takumi... i-itukah kamu..."

**-00TO BE CONTINUE00-**

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Freedom** ( Ind )  
Chapter : 2  
Fandom: Takumi-kun Series  
Desc : Gotoh Shinobu & Kazumi Ohya  
Characters : Saki Giichi & Hayama Takumi  
Rat: M ( untuk aman )  
Genre : Hurt & Comfort / Romance  
A/N : Cerita yang digunakan sama dengan 'Freedom-Eng' atau dengan kata lain di 'terjemahkan' ulang. Inti cerita tetap sama walau penggunaan kalimat berbeda. Untuk masalah CR atau CopyRight tidak perlu khawatir karena 'author'nya sama XP

Pov : Hayama Takumi

**-00START00-**

_'Tidak perduli sejauh apa masalah yang datang, kita harus tetap bersama...'___

Sebuah janji kecil aku buat bersama dengan seseorang yang baru kukenal dalam waktu singkat. Memaksa dirinya untuk membuat janji ini karena kesombongan dan diatas itu semua... aku tidak ingin hidup sendirian. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang mengerti dan melindungi diriku, karena selama ini tidak jarang dari mereka yang hanya melihat penampilanku saja.

Teman sekelasku lebih menganggapku sebagai seorang pengganggu karena diriku yang jarang berinteraksi atau bermain dengan mereka. Setelah jam sekolah berakhir, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah lalu masuk kedalam kamarku. Mengunci pintu kamarku, mengambil beberapa buku lalu menyalakan musik kesukaanku. Isi pikiranku sudah dipenuhi dengan kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Setiap kali aku pulang kerumah, beberapa pecahan gelas, tumpukan botol akohol, tertinggal begitu saja di ruang dapur.

Hari ini kedua orangtuaku kembali bertengkar dan kuputuskan untuk berjalan sekitar taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang cukup jauh dari keramaian dan tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita datang mendekatiku lalu duduk disampingku. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya seiring tangan kanannya diletakan pada bahuku dan berkata, "Kamu baik-baik saja? Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal dirumahku?"

"Eh?"

Dalam waktu singkat, seluruh pikiranku langsung saja dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan. _'Bagaimana mungkin ada orang asing yang mengatakan demikian kepada diriku?!'_ Perasaan bingung dan takut yang bercampur menjadi satu, akupun memberikan jarak lebih diantara kami seiring kedua mataku masih menatap kedua mata hitamnya.

"Siapa kamu?!," panikku. "Jika kamu berencana untuk menculikku, maka usahamu hanya sia-sia saja. Keluargaku tidak mempunyai banyak uang sebanyak yang kamu pikirkan!"

Rasa panik masih terlihat jelas di wajahku namun wanita tersebut tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan. "Aku datang bukan untuk menculikmu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Takumi..."

Keheningan mengisi jarak diantara kami. Wajah terkejutku tidak dapat kututupi setiap mendengar perkatannya. Wanita ini tetap tersenyum sambil menjelaskan kehadirannya walau aku hanya dapat terdiam dalam kebingungan.

"... aku mengerti kalau kamu merasa kaget dan mulai bertanya-tanya, 'Mengapa aku bisa mengetahui namamu', bukan?," aku mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban. "Apa kamu tahu ataupun pernah mendengar 'Panti Asuhan Shidou'? Namaku adalah Takahashi, pemilik dan 'ibu' dari anak-anak disana."

Rasa takut masih mengisi pikiranku namun rasa penasaranku yang lebih besar, membuatku kembali bertanya. "Lalu? Apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau kamu pindah ke Panti Asuhan Shidou?"

"Tapi aku bukan anak yatim!"

Senyuman Takahashi-san masih terukir diwajahnya dan mengangguk perlahan sambil meraih kedua tanganku kedalam genggamannya. "Aku mengerti... Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Takumi. Aku ingin melindungimu sebelum adanya 'petugas' yang memaksamu untuk tinggal di tempat mereka karena kedua orang tuamu..."

Belum sempat aku mendengarkan penjelasan lainnya, tiba-tiba saja beberapa mobil kepolisian sudah memenuhi lapangan tempat parkir. Tanpa berfikir panjang, akupun berlari menuju rumahku untuk mencari tahu alasan keberadaan mereka. Diriku hanya dapat terdiam dibalik salah satu mobil ketika kulihat kedua orang tuaku dipaksa masuk kedalam salah satu mobil mereka.

Tubuh maupun wajahku terasa sangat panas. Kusadari kedua mataku terasa berat dan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajahku. Tanpa kusadari, kulingkarkan kedua tanganku pada leher Takahashi ketika kedua tangan hangatnya memelukku dengan erat. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajah kotorku.

"Maaf, Takumi... Seharusnya aku menjelaskan lebih cepat sebelum kamu melihat kejadian ini..."

Pelukanku semakin erat seiring kusandarkan wajahku pada bahu kanannya. Takahashi-san memeluk dan mengusap punggungku dengan perlahan. Membiarkan kedua tanganku bertopang pada kedua bahunya seiring air mata mulai membasahi jaket birunya. "Aku.. sendirian..."

Takahashi-san menggeleng perlahan seiring tangannya masih mengusap punggungku. "Tidak, Takumi. Kamu akan tinggal di panti asuhanku. Aku mempunyai seseorang yang seumuran dengan dirimu. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman dan menjadi saudara..."

Setelah kejadian ini, aku bertemu dengan Giichi atau yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan Gii. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna biru. membuatnta terlihat seperti orang asing. Kebaikan serta perhatiannya membuat hidupku semakin berarti. Dia mengajarkanku untuk tetap bersyukur dengan apa yang aku miliki seperti memaafkan kedua orangtuaku seperti yang dia lakukan.

Ketika aku mendengar masa lalunya, air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir walaupun Gii memintaku untuk melupakan dan menganggap masalalunya sebagai sebuah dongeng.

"Berhentilah menangis, Takumi. Itu hanya cerita lama...," Gii mengusap punggungku, berharap aku akan segera berhenti menangis.

"Te-teapi...," Gii hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memelukku dengan erat. "Maaf, Gii. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menangis seperti ini.. Aku hanya... hanya..."

Giichi melepaskan pelukannya, menatapku dan untuk pertama kalinya dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah orangtuaku lakukan kepadaku. Dia menciumku dengan lembut dan dalam sesaat air mataku berhenti mengalir.

"G-gii..."

Tangan hangatnya menyentuh wajahku lalu perlahan mengapus air mataku dengan jarinya. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya dan setelah beberapa saat, Giichi menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kecilku. "Aku senang kamu akhirnya berhenti menangis, Takumi. Kalau kamu terus menangis, aku tidak menjamin dapat menahan diriku lagi..."

Dalam hitungan detik, Gii melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuhku, bersadar pada bahu kiriku lalu kurasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar perlahan. Isak tangisnya mulai mengusik telingaku. Kuletakan tangan kiriku pada punggungnya, mengusap dengan perlahan untuk menenangkannya.

"Takumi, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?," ucapnya perlahan setelah dia dapat menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban singkat untuknya. "Apakah kamu mau selalu berada disisiku selamanya? Suatu saat nanti, setelah kita keluar dari panti asuhan, kita akan bekerja dan tinggal bersama-sama. Bersediakah?"

Sebuah pelukan erat kuberikan dan aku mengangguk cepat sebagai persetujuanku atas permintaannya. "Aku mau, Giichi. Mari kita berjanji untuk tetap bersama selamanya..." kami mengkaitkan jari kelingking kami sebagai tanda atas perjanjian yang kami buat. Setelah merapikan diri kami masing-masing, kami segera kembali ke dapur untuk membantu petugas lainnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Dua tahun kemudian, Takahashi-san memberitahukan bahwa adanya sebuah pasangan yang akan datang untuk mengadopsiku sebagai anak mereka. Tentu saja berita tersebut menjadi sebuah berita yang mengejutkan. Bukan maksud ingin menolak, tetapi untuk diriku yang sudah terbiasa dan nyaman dengan seluruh penghuni panti asuhan...

... dan juga... sudah bersama dengan Gii... Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan dirinya dengan alasan apapun...

Sebelum pasangan tersebut membawaku, Takahashi-san mengundangku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Kami duduk disalah satu sofa yang terletak ditengah ruangan, lalu memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat dan meminta diriku untuk menjadi seorang anak yang kuat dengan keluarga baruku. Tidak lupa Takahashi-san mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak dapat menjamin 'seperti apa' keluarga baruku ini. Beliau hanya dapat berdoa dan berharap yang terbaik kepada kami semua.

Setelah beberapa saat, Takahashi-san melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan perlahan menuju meja kerjanya, membuka salah satu laci, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak biru. Takahashi-san kembali berjalan menghampiriku lalu duduk disebelah kananku.

"Takumi...," aku hanya diam menatapnya seiring dirinya mulai membuka penutup kotak biru tersebut dan terdapat sebuah kalung dengan batu liontin berwarna biru ditengahnya. Kalung tersebut dia keluarkan, membuka besi pengaitnya lalu dilingkarkan pada leherku. "...jika kejadian buruk sampai menimpamu, ingat selalu, Takumi... Kamu tidak sendirian. Ingatlah bahwa kamu mempunyai 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayangimu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..."

Mata hitamku masih mengikuti arah gerak tangannya dan berkata, "...apa aku boleh tahu siapa saja mereka, Takahashi-san?"

Takahashi-san mengangguk. "Tuhan, saya dan orang yang sangat mengasihimu, Giichi..."

"Gi-giichi...?," perasaan malu dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. "Kenapa... _dia, _Takahashi-san?"

Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir diwajahnya lalu memelukku dengan erat. "Aku sudah mengenal dirinya sebelum bertemu dengan kamu dan aku sangat mengenal dengan dirinya. Setiap kali dia bercerita mengenai dirimu, aku dapat melihat senyumannya yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Takumi, kamu sudah membuatnya dapat tersenyum kembali! Bahkan sikapnya juga banyak yang berubah. Terima kasih banyak, Takumi. Aku sungguh meminta maaf harus memisahkan kalian berdua..."

Selama 2 tahun lebih tinggal di panti asuhan, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Takahashi-san menangis. Aku memeluk dirinya kembali dan menyandarkan diriku pada pelukannya. "Terima kasih banyak untuk segala perhatian yang Takahashi-san berikan untukku. Tetapi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Takahashi melepaskanku dari pelukannya, lalu meletakan tangan kanannya pada wajahku. "Tentu saja, Takumi. Kamu boleh bertanya apa saja..."

Tangan kecilku menggenggam erat batu biru yang menggantung dileherku seiring kedua mataku menatap kedua matanya. "Kalung ini..."

Takahashi-san tersenyum dan untuk kali ini dia meletakan tangannya diatas kepalaku. "Kalung ini adalah hadiah untuk Giichi dan dirimu. Walaupun kalian harus berpisah, suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan bertemu kembali. Yakin dan percayalah bahwa semua itu akan terjadi, Takumi..."

**-0000-**

Melepaskan diri dari perasaan kesal dan jenuh, 'bunuh diri' menjadi salahsatu jalan keluar yang paling mudah. Namun aku harus tetap kuat dan berharap pada masa depan yang lebih baik, karena aku sudah berjanji untuk melakukan demikian kepada orang yang kukasihi. Aku harus tetap bertahan hidup dan mengumpulkan berbagaimacam informasi walaupun sulit untuk mendapatkannya.

Ketika aku memulai kehidupan dengan keluarga baruku, aku bermimpi akan sebuah sambutan yang hangat dengan kehidupan harmonis. Makan dan melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan keluarga kesebuah tempat yang indah. Sayangnya, hal tersebut tidak pernah terjadi.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, memakai dress berwarna coklat muda dan berdiri didalam dapur adalah ibuku. Seorang pria berambut coklat muda, memakai kaus berwarna hijau dengan celana berwarna hitam, duduk disalah satu bangku ruang utama adalah ayahku. Mereka sudah mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya lebih muda 1 tahun dariku. Hari ini ibu membuat sebuah kue ulang tahun untuk adikku.

...dan hari ini juga.. aku belajar sesuatu mengenai keluarga ini..

Setelah menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' untuk adikku, dia meniup seluruh lilin yang terpasang, lalu dilanjutkan dengan memotong salah satu bagian kuenya. Kue yang dibuat ibu tidak terlalu besar, sehingga dirinya langsung memonopoli seluruh bagian kue tersebut. Aku sebagai anggota keluarga baru dikeluarga ini, aku memilih untuk diam dan bersabar. Ayah berusaha membujuk anak laki-lakinya untuk membagi sedikit kuenya dengan sebuah potongan kecil namun usahanya gagal.

"Kue ini milikku dan aku bebas menentukan apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan kue ini!," Takuya memegang erat piring kue tersebut dan dijauhkan dari posisi dudukku. "Ibu sudah berjanji akan memberikan seluruh kue ini dihari ulangtahunku yang ke 10."

Hayama Takuya, atau lebih sering di panggil dengan Takuya, memiliki dua mata berwarna coklat seperti kedua mata ayah dengan rambut hitamnya seperti milik ibu.

Mendengar setiap kata-katanya, membuatku semakin tersadar dengan _posisiku _ di keluarga ini. "Tidak apa, Takuya. Kamu boleh memakan semuanya..." ucapku seiring kedua mataku menatap lurus mata ayah. Ayah terlihat sedih dan posisi tubuhnya menggambarkan rasa maafnya atas buruknya tingkah laku Takuya.

"Tolong maafkan dia, Takumi..."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa, yah. Lagipula, aku adalah kakaknya..."

"...dan orang baru disni...," ucap Takuya seiring dirinya mulai memakan kue ulang tahunnya.

"Takuya! Jangan kurang ajar! Hormati kakakmu!," seru ayah untuk melindungiku. "Takumi..."

Sebuah senyuman kembali terukir diwajahku. "Tidak apa, Ayah. Aku mengerti..."

Sejalannya waktu, aku semakin mengerti dengan alasan mereka mengadopsiku sebagai anak mereka. Mereka melakukan ini untuk anak mereka, karena Takuya mempunyai sikap yang cukup buruk sehingga dia tidak mempunyai seorang teman. Kedua orangtuanya ingin Takuya mempunyai pengalaman dalam memiliki sebuah pertemanan maupun persaudaraan. Mereka mengambil tindakan ini dengan sebuah harapan anak mereka dapat berubah.

Ayah dan ibu berharap aku dapat mengajarkan Takuya, sebagai seorang kakak, saudara, dan teman.. Namun, sayangnya aku tidak dapat melakukannya...

Dua tahun kemudian, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi dan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin berubah. Di hari ulangtahunku yang ke 13, kedua orangtuaku meninggal ketika melakukan perjalanan menggunakan pewasat. Aku yang masih berumur 13 tahun dengan Takuya yang berusia 12 tahun, beberapa orang dewasa mulai menentukan 'siapa' yang akan merawat kami mulai saat ini. Setelah melakukan beberapa perundingan, adik dari ibu kami yang terpilih menjadi 'pengasuh' Takuya dan diriku.

Sayangnya, dia hanya perduli dengan adikku, Takuya.

Adik ibu tidak pernah setuju dengan tindakan kakaknya untuk mengadopsi diriku sebagai anak mereka. Dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan buruk. Tidak memperdulikan diriku maupun membela tingkah laku Takuya walaupun dirinya melakukan banyak kesalahan. Pamanku juga tidak melakukan perlawanan karena dirinya terlalu takut dengan istrinya.

Kehidupanku semakin buruk ketika kucoba kembali ke panti asuhan Shidou, berharap Takahashi-san mau menerimaku kembali untuk tinggal ataupun bekerja di panti asuhan ini. Namun yang aku temukan adalah sebuah taman kosong dengan sebuah gembok besar. Panti asuhan yang menjadi harapanku satu-satunya, ternyata sudah tutup sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Aku hanya dapat terdiam dengan pendangan kosong ketika aku mendengar informasi tersebut dari beberapa tetangga yang masih mengenalku.

Dengan ini, aku tidak ada pilihan lain... selain tinggal di rumah bibiku..

**-7 tahun kemudian - **_**20th**_

Hari ini matahari bersinar sangat terik yang cukup membuatku merasa tidak nyaman ketika berjalan menelusuri kota. Perasaan haus dan lapar menjadi satu. Aku harus menemani bibiku berbelanja karena dirinya ingin membeli beberapa baju dan beberapa barang lainnya untuk hadiah kelulusan adiiku. Dia ingin memasang beberapa dekorasi ruangan yang berbeda dan tidak lupa membuat menu makan malam khusus. Kini aku harus menemani bibiku dengan membawakan barang-barang belanjaannya ketika dirinya masih mencari beberapa barang lainnya.

Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika melewati sebuah toko kue yang cukup besar. Sebuah 'Italian Black Forest', kue yang berbentuk persegi dengan krim putih yang melapisi seluruh kue dan beberapa potongan coklat batang di bagian tenganya sebagai hiasan utama. Kedua mataku mencoba melihat dengan lebih seksama untuk mengetahui harga dari kue yang aku inginkan ini.

"... jika aku membeli kue coklat ini, aku harus memotong beberapa jatah makan ataupun keperluan lainnya.. Namun... aku tidak dapat memakannya dengan tenang. Jika bibi sampai menemukannya, aku yakin dia akan megambilnya dan baru mengizinkanku untuk memakannya setelah dia menghancurkannya... Tapi.. aku benar-benar ingin makan kue ini... "

Ketika aku masih terfokus dengan pikiranku, sebuah tangan yang cukup besar menyentuh bahu kananku dan dalam sekejap tubuhku terhentak kaget. Seorang pria dengan mata berwarna biru, rambut berwarna coklat muda, memakai kaus berwarna biru muda dan jas berwarna hitam... melihat penampilannya.. cukup membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

_'Aku yakin kalau dia adalah anak orang kaya...'_

Tiba-tiba saja dia memberikan sebuah plastik ditangannya dengan sebuah kotak didalamnya. Tentu saja aku langsung menolaknya dengan menggeleng sesaat.

"...ambil saja..."

Ketika dirinya masih tetap memaksa diriku untuk menerima bungkusan tersebut, sesaat aku melihat kalung yang dipakainya. Sebuah kalung dengan rantai berwarna perak dengan sebuah batu biru sebagai liontinnya. Bentuk dan warna batu liontin yang digunakan oleh pria ini, sama dengan kalung yang aku gunakan ketika aku keluar dari panti asuhan. Tanpa diketahui oleh dirinya, aku mencoba mentap dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala hingga kusadari bahwa 'DIRINYA' kini dihadapanku. Kurasakan suhu tubuhku yang meningkat dan detak jantungku ikut berdetak sangat cepat...

_'...ini 'DIA'! Aku sungguh merindukannya... tapi.. apakah dia.. masih ingat padaku?' _

Aku kumpulkan seluruh keberanianku dan berkata, "Gii..."

Raut wajahnya perlahan berubah ketika aku memanggil dirinya. Kucoba kembali untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi namun kudengar teriakan bibiku memanggil namaku. Marah yang bercampur dengan kesal, dia langsung saja menarik tanganku, meminta maaf kepada pria dihadapan kami atas 'tingkah burukku' dengan alasan bahwa aku mempunyai penyakit dalam daya pikirku. Pria itu hanya diam dan membiarkan kami pergi begitu saja.

Kucoba sebisaku untuk mengingat wajahnya dengan terus menatap dirinya ketika bibiku kembali menarik tanganku dengan kasar menuju halte bis. Kedua mataku terus menatap dirinya, berharap bahwa 'DIA' dapat segera mengenali diriku.

Bibiku kembali menarik tanganku dengan keras ketika aku tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya. Hentakkannya baru dia hentikan ketika arah pandanganku tertuju kepadanya. "...jika kamu melakukan itu lagi, aku akan mengusirmu dari rumah, Takumi! Apa kamu mengerti?!." aku hanya mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, bis kami akhrnya datang dan bibi mendorongku untuk segera masuk kedalam bis. Ketika aku kembali menatapnya, kusadari raut wajahnya yang perlahan berubah, seakan-akan dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dirinya hanya diam terpaku ditempatnya.

"Tolong aku, Gii...," teriakku dalam hati. Aku terus berteriak dengan kalimat yang sama ketika bis yang aku gunakan mulai bergerak perlahan, hingga akhirnya aku tidak dapat melihat dirinya lagi..

**-000TO BE CONTINUE000-**


End file.
